


As We Stole Away to the Seashore

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Genyatta week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week Summer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: "...Genji found himself not wanting to meditate at all. After half an hour he grew impatient. He didn’t want to become one with the universe, he wanted to enjoy this beautiful day with his master."-Genyatta week, day two, Beach Day/Pool Day-





	As We Stole Away to the Seashore

 

Waves washed to and fro, slamming against the cliff with a rhythm Genji had been focusing on as he mediated alongside his master.    
  
They had done this many times before, but it was always a special treat when the two wanderers found themselves on a coast and the weather was just right.    
  
A gull called in the distance.    
  
Water was an element that Genji was fond of. The different ways it manifested itself-- precipitation, ocean waves, tinkling streams, roaring waterfalls-- made it the most versatile to him. And today the weather was just right.    
  
Not too hot to overheat either of them, not too windy to get sand in their joints, not too sunny to compromise their optics.    
  
Just right.    
  
Tranquil.    
  
And Genji found himself not wanting to meditate at all. After half an hour he grew impatient. He didn’t want to become one with the universe, he wanted to enjoy this beautiful day with his master. Proximity wasn’t enough right now.    
  
“Genji, I know when you are ill at ease. Speak to me.”    
  
“Forgive me, Master. It’s only… I have been thinking about, rather than meditating, we could enjoy this day together.”    
  
“Are we not together right now?”    
  
“Yes but,” Genji relaxed his pose and turned to Zenyatta, “I mean while not meditating or teaching or learning. Just us enjoying each other. As a couple.”    
  
At that, Zenyatta lowered himself onto the mat he had set on the sand, tilting his head to look at Genji.    
  
“As a couple,” the omnic echoed thoughtfully. “Yes. I believe that is as beneficial as any lessons or meditations. What is this all for if not to better enjoy the time we have together? Come here, my Sparrow.”    
  
Genji did so, crawling carefully across the sand to Zenyatta’s mat, who had lowered his orbs in a neat pile beside him.    
  
As the cyborg settled on the mat, Zenyatta draped his arms around his shoulders.    
  
“Your love has taught me many lessons, Genji. One being that it is okay to let loose and have fun to balance out our day to day lives.” He pressed his face against Genji’s mask, creating a pleasant spark that travelled down to the nerve endings of Genji’s neck, making him shiver a little.    
  
Hands lowered to the omnic’s lower back, and Genji nuzzled Zenyatta’s neck causing him to release a few puffs of steam.    
  


 

A few hours of walking (and floating) along the shore, the two of them had picked up some abandoned shells, which Genji was currently fashioning into a necklace for Zenyatta with seaweed. It was a bit flimsy, but he carefully placed it around his neck and snapped a photo-- which now lived in the corner of his HUD. The omnic laughed and pulled his lover toward him so that they were laying together on mat once more. Their legs entangled, Genji removed his mask and pressed kisses on his master’s face, his neck, his shoulders.    
  
They lay like that for a while, until the sun began to dip into the ocean, the moon rising on the other side of the sky. Sitting up together, they watched the sun’s final rays in silence, as the water turned inky, and the tide came higher.    
  
Then they sat even longer, stargazing, pointing at shooting stars, and kissing.    
  
This was tranquility for Genji. 

  
“Sparrow…”   
  
“Yes, Master?”    
  
“If ever we decide to settle in one place, would you want it to be somewhere like this?”    
  
Genji thought about it. He had imagined he and Zenyatta would be wandering from place to place forever. They both had a lot of energy, and so much to learn.    
  
But on the off chance they would build a home together…    
  
“Yes, Master. I would.”    
  
A place where they could be together, and take in more students. A nice thought.    
  
However, Genji knew whenever he was with Zenyatta, his surroundings weren’t the most important part. Their togetherness was.    
  
It always was.    
  
So much so, that he could not help the copious kisses and tender touches that followed as they began to make love on the beach.    
  
This was tranquility for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Title is from "The Old Ways" by Loreena McKennitt.


End file.
